


【Jondami】Burning the soul燃烧灵魂（PWP）

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, OOC不可避免, PWP, 如有任何不适请及时关闭, 暗黑及血腥, 涉及路人与达米安性爱描写, 猎人-猎魔人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: 达米安是吸血鬼、魅魔和猎人的混血儿，狩猎、做爱、杀戮，何乐不为呢？
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 23





	【Jondami】Burning the soul燃烧灵魂（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 极度OOC且黑深残世界观，如有任何不适请及时关闭。

“别动，”少年语气淡漠，嘘声安慰身下的怪物，近乎暗黑的双眸倒映出猩红色，血迹沿着曲线轨迹从喉管喷溅落在象牙皎洁的脸上。

没有谁知道他是什么，魔物、猎人还是人类。

猎人不会那样残忍地折磨猎物，猎人有自己的守则，他们驯服、改造、监控魔物，而取代以往诸多世纪的狩猎和杀戮。  
杀戮会将猎人转化为魔物，狩猎与被狩猎的循环，这是无解的诅咒。

而人类不具备那样惊骇的速度和力量。  
乔看着树枝上挂着的怪物残骸，它的内脏从切开的腹部流出来，像是摆弄糟糕的展示柜，屠杀者完全不在意它的死亡和痛苦，从扭曲的表情不难推测出它是在活着尚且能感知时被开膛破肚的。  
血迹少得不正常，如果这里不是第一现场，那么他面对的可能是一个吸血鬼。

魔物猎杀魔物，这种同类相残虽然不是没有先例，但魔物更痛恨猎人，他们需要引诱、捕获、杀戮人类来满足永远无法餍足的欲求，而在猎人们的监控和压制下这些欲望难以得到满足，自顾尚且不暇，为什么要花费巨大且不必要的精力去猎杀同类？

乔在海礁岩堆上看到了新作品。这次有足量的鲜血，氧化成暗褐色的液体顺着岩石的缝隙渗透到砂砾上，看来这次狩猎者在暴怒的状态下赤手掏出了猎物的心脏。  
神秘的狩猎者从来没有销毁猎物的面容，虽然这么做对他来说轻而易举。  
——这个嗜血的魔物肆意而大胆，他不害怕这些魔物的脸，他不害怕这些生物盯着他逐渐失去生机的眼睛，他也不害怕别的猎人顺着痕迹摸索到关于他的线索。

每一个被猎杀的魔物性器都挺翘着。  
这让乔短暂怀疑过猎魔之魔的性别，他想象到那个场景，当性器在身体耸动时，忽然露出的獠牙插入脖颈的动脉，骨骼如钢铁锐利的手指插入温热的胸腔，在亢奋中的血管欢腾地爆裂，溅到那个人的脸上……  
乔仿佛看到一双幽绿色的眼眸，冰冷毫无情感地盯着他，仿佛要吸食他的灵魂。  
他通过亡者之眼看到了那个少年，那双让猎物在死前依旧心醉神迷的眼眸。

男孩的眼睛是罕有的墨绿色，在幽暗的灯下像漆黑的深潭。他不怎么说话，但没关系，他会操他让他呻吟、祈求，让他成为他的性奴，再也离不开他。  
魅魔的指尖轻轻划过男孩的锁骨，在皎洁的皮肤上留下一串浅红的魅魔印记。男孩穿着干净的白衬衫，两道扣子解开，露出细腻苍白的皮肤。男孩在他的抚摸下轻轻颤抖，他喜欢带着恐惧味道的猎物。  
而这个孩子是那么干净、纯粹，只想人把他弄脏、撕碎。  
男孩撕扯着他的皮带，魅魔的毒液已经渗透下他的皮肤，苍白的脸颊被情欲燃烧出浅粉色。  
魅魔放开男孩精炼的腰身，顺滑的肌肉线条似乎不符合流浪男孩的状态，但此时此刻他只有眼前殷红的双唇，他的性器蹭过男孩的臀瓣时那唇流露出的呻吟让魅魔欲罢不能。

“操我。”幽绿色的双眸盯着魅魔，语气是前所未有的温柔、专注与恳求。  
没有人、也没有魅魔可以抵挡这样的诱惑，他挤开臀瓣，毫不吝惜地在那小穴又蹭又刮，男孩显然擅长被操干，小穴的粉肉贪婪地吮吸着他的手指，而男孩的呻吟像是催情剂一样让他的阴茎胀大更多。  
魅魔将根茎一插没入到底。

“小贱人，你就喜欢这么被强暴，不是吗？”魅魔趴在男孩耳边亢奋地抽气，他感觉自己的血涌到心脏，巨大的快感在下体堆积。

男孩分开双腿坐在魅魔身上，毫不留情一下下操干着自己，黑色的发丝顺着汗液黏在脸庞上。  
魅魔看着男孩洁白的身躯和浅褐色的双乳，他的阴茎贯穿在这温热的躯体里面，他觉得自己捡到了好货。男孩不同于以往的猎物，那些只懂得哭喊、惊慌失措的可怜模样，或者被魅惑到心智全无任由操干如同提线木偶。  
而身上的男孩热情又奔放，放浪不羁地呻吟着。  
被之前传闻唬了几个月，禁欲难耐的魅魔贪婪地看着男孩，徘徊在近乎窒息的极乐之地。

一声尖细锐利的呼喊破空而出，宛如金属划切玻璃般刺耳，而戛然而止，魅魔的嗓子被卡住，他再也发不出嚎叫。  
“乖，别动。”  
男孩温柔呢喃道，他终于睁开眼睛，幽绿的光芒像夜行的猫，情欲熏染的双颊衬托出他双眼近乎冰冷的疯狂。  
魅魔挣扎着，瞪大眼睛不敢相信，那么细弱的手腕竟有如此蛮力，他发现根本无法掰开男孩扼住他咽喉的手。  
男孩另一只手像最温柔的情人那样抚摸过他的肋骨，缓缓游走到他的胸腔，最后手掌停在心脏的地方。  
“啊——”魅魔无法分辨他最终死于性亢奋、还是恐惧，他的身体被开了一个窟窿，一把精致的匕首划开了他的颈动脉。  
压力催促着血液像喷泉一样涌出来，男孩双腿分开凑在他的耳边，喉咙发出餍足的猫一般的呻吟。  
他在喝他的血。

性器从男孩的身体里滑出，逐渐回归到已经死去的尸体那部分开始流失温度。  
男孩没有得到性高潮，但他习惯如此，毫不在意地穿上染血的白色衬衫，穿好他的长裤，将他泛着粉色的肌肤包裹在人造的布料下。

乔的记忆里铭刻着第一次见到的达米安。  
墨绿色的眸子残余的情欲尚未褪尽，而少年的神情冷峻，嘴角不屑的冷笑仿佛带着气流窜到他耳里：  
“猎人？”  
少年兀自继续扣好衣衫，毫无被发现的恐慌和羞耻。  
乔没有预想追查数月后的对手，会在初见时让他动弹不得，不是武力的，而是心灵的，惊心动魄不足为过。  
他被这个冰冷又放荡的少年短暂迷惑了神智。  
“我没心情杀你。”男孩傲慢地说，收起匕首的动作华丽流畅，他看着乔，象牙色的皮肤在吸血后发出珍珠般浅淡的光泽。  
在血腥浓重逼仄的车库里，眼前的生物笼罩在温柔而冰冷的光辉中，乔难以想象卑污与高尚、肮脏与傲慢会如此复杂地熔铸在一个生物体上。

“所以你是吸血鬼。”乔闻到了熟悉的罪恶的血腥味，他的呼吸变得急促，血液逼催的压力让他兴奋，猎人的本能让他逼近眼前的猎魔人。  
这是意外的撞见，乔在追查一个恋童癖魅魔，而猎物已经早一步死在了猎魔人刀下。

乔看着少年纯澈如冰泉的眼睛，就是这么一双眼睛注视着那些魔物挣扎死去。  
少年微微偏头看着乔，眼前的猎人年轻，经验不足但身手不凡，没有猎人特有的苦杏仁气味，说明他被梦魇折磨还不够多。  
“我喜欢你的蓝眼睛。”  
话音未落，少年倏然靠近他，宛如魅影，沾着血污的右手抚摸上乔的胸膛，在最靠近的时刻被乔握紧了手腕，以足够留下淤青的力道。  
少年仿佛预料似的，毫不感到疼痛般任由乔握紧他的右手，熟稔地用双腿摩擦着乔的下体，看着他的眼神幽深明亮，勾人魂魄。  
乔看着咫尺之间血色艳丽的双唇，血迹干涸在他的脸颊上，恢复苍白的肤色让双唇显得不可思议的红。

“所以……你还有魅魔的血统。”  
乔克制住性冲动，他接受过严酷的训练，他能抵挡魅魔的诱惑。

“不错，小猎人。”少年冷冷地甩开他，前一秒的亲狎像面具被撕掉，男孩恢复了冰冷审视的神情，他开始重视这次的对手了。

少年的攻击毫无预兆，冰冷的匕首像吐着信子的蛇灵活纠缠，乔闪躲过第一次直冲心脏的攻势，但少年的刀法诡谲多变，他的小臂被划伤了一道不深不浅的口子。  
这点伤口乔应付得来，他紧缠不放，没有给少年脱身的机会。  
乔的格斗胜在力量，而少年的灵活在堆满杂物的房间里受到限制。  
少年毫不留情地把魅魔的尸体甩向乔，焚烧的黑烟和刺激性气味挡住了乔半秒，而少年趁此机会灵活地从他的胯下窜到了门口。

乔知道他们会再见的，不论这个血腥的猎魔人究竟是什么，他需要狩猎，他就会遇到猎人。

再见比达米安预想更早，猎人屡次抢在他前面处决了那些渣滓，还把自己的地址留在最显眼的地方。  
达米安认作这是猎人对他的挑衅。  
如果那个蓝眼睛的猎人以为饥饿会对他有什么不良影响，达米安勾起嘴角露出冰冷的微笑，他很少猎杀猎人，但不意味着他不敢。

他嗅到猎人的气息，在汗腥血腥和烟草酒精的嘈杂人群中，他的气息是那么好辨认，干净得像是冬天的初雪，不，比雪还要温暖，是血的芬芳。  
达米安许久不曾感到这么饥饿，属于人体的香气瞬间倾袭而来，他想要这个猎人。  
达米安迟钝意识到，或许在第一次见面时他就想。

只有在性爱时，达米安才会展露出如砒霜般的温柔，他们都死了，达米安认为这是他注定的命运，他对血、性和死亡永无餍足，所以没有任何生物会适合他，成为他的长期伴侣。  
对于将死的猎物，达米安不介意用温柔哄他们进入死亡的梦乡。  
制服猎人比达米安预期更容易。  
他扭断了乔的手腕，他听到别人这么称呼猎人，“乔”一个简单的字眼，他恶劣的记恨上一次狼狈逃窜，达米安好整以暇看着被绑束起来的年轻面庞，麦色的肌肤有着健康的光泽，达米安锋利的刀刃轻易从里面割断了猎人的衣物，刀背的冰凉恶意地划过他的乳尖。

右手折断的痛觉和胸前被挑逗的快意搅和在一起。  
墨绿色眼睛的少年脸颊上被他的划伤一道，此时缓缓渗血，滴落在白色的衬衣上洇出一串花朵。  
少年的腿挤进他的双腿之间，灵活的手指摸索到他的裤边。  
当那双红唇含进去他的挺立时，乔不可抑制地低吟一声，现在他嫉妒那些死在猎魔之魔手中的猎物了，他的手被绑在后面，脊背被墙壁硌着，全部的不舒适都融化在了少年看着他的眼睛里，那双冰冷的眼眸此时带着恶劣的顽皮，看到这个出色的猎人如此失态本身就是值得愉悦的事情。

达米安并没有太用心为他口活，能够得到他这项服务的猎物屈指可数，他原本考虑猎人对魅魔体质免疫，勾引他需要花费更多工夫，从他那粗壮像烙铁似的阴茎判断，年轻的猎人对他也有渴望。  
这真是有趣。

“如果我说操我，你会听吗？”达米安拽着猎人的头发让他牢牢靠在墙上，一手在给自己粗略地扩张，他伸手抹着猎人龟头晶莹的前液，缓慢而色情地放在嘴里。  
乔听到血液冲向耳朵的声音，他要被这个恶魔逼疯，看着他把手指操进自己的双唇，那里几秒钟之前还含着他的阴茎。  
达米安满意地听到乔的血液流动如汹涌的海浪，他的舌头划过猎人的脖颈，细尖的虎牙一点点品尝皮肤上费洛蒙的芬芳。  
达米安把牙齿扎进乔的血管时，乔也把阴茎没入到达米安的身体里。

达米安肯定自己许久不曾尝到如此鲜热的血液，他强迫自己去喝那些渣滓的血，那些劣质的血液不及眼前猎人的万分之一。  
他甚至听不到自己的呻吟是多么婉转动人。  
乔在失血，但他不在意。他操着那个湿热的小穴，像是失去理智的魔物一样，他扭过沉迷在鲜血美味中的吸血鬼，魅魔的眼睛染上情欲的色泽，正逐渐从餍足中清醒过来。  
过于剧烈的快感一波又一波袭来，达米安意识到那不仅是进食，还有性事，他的前端挺立起来，后腰耸动去迎合阴茎的撞击，每一次深插都让他忍不住呻吟。  
“你……”达米安惊异地发现猎人不知什么时候早已愈合的手腕已经搂在他的腰间。

势力倒转，达米安看着猎人脖子上逐渐收缩以远超过普通人速度愈合的伤口，他隐约猜出了乔的身份，最古老的猎人家族。  
——这他妈可真是巧合了。  
达米安轻笑一声，他甚至没有功夫担心自己是不是真的会死。现在猎人已经变得比他更像魅魔，被最古老的的肯特家族先奸后杀，达米安在云端的快感让他轻飘飘觉得这也是个不错的结局。

他从没想过有一天会在别人的床上醒过来，对方不仅没有死，还一脸歉意地端给他早餐，好像他们是什么该死的居家情侣一样。

达米安猛地坐起来时感觉腰仿佛折断得疼，“操”他摸到臀部的淤青时带着气声骂道。  
“对不起，”猎人蓝色的眼睛带着十足的真诚。  
达米安记得那根紫红的阴茎毫不留情地贯穿他的身体，像是烙铁一样把他烫在热烈的快感上，而那双手掐住他的前身制止了他仅隔一线的高潮。  
不论他怎么恳求都没有用，那根阴茎顶弄着他，用快感勾引着他魅魔贪恋的本性，而猎人的双手牢牢禁锢着他，让他不能逃开。

“……求求你，让我射。”达米安听到不属于自己的沙哑声音，他的脸被情欲激荡地发红，声音早已经呻吟得变调。

乔肯定自己不会再见到如此美的造物，墨绿色的眼睛蓄满泪水，那么纯洁又盛满欲望，艳红色的双唇恳求他赐予他快感，那么热烈那么鲜活。  
“告诉我你的名字。”乔吻着他的耳廓。  
“达米安。”他只要释放，他太久没有高潮过的身体无法忍耐这种残忍的折磨。  
“我要吻你，达米安。”乔蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨看着他，如果不是感受到体内炽热的欲望还在抽插，达米安几乎肯定这是一双纯洁神圣的眼眸。  
“没有接吻。”达米安拒绝，他的脖子偏向一侧，弯出好看的弧度。  
乔又撸动了两下手里的阴茎，积聚的熔岩就要喷发，再一次被堵在出口。  
“求你……”  
“让我吻你。”乔撑在上方，停下来动作看着他。  
达米安失神地看着乔，暗绿色的眸子似乎在认真考虑此时此刻杀死乔的可能性。最后他选择闭上眼睛，双唇微启，舌尖轻轻抵上牙齿，一个满含恨意的邀请。

达米安毫不留情地咬了乔的下唇，丰厚的唇瓣渗透出丰沛的血液，吸血鬼的本性让他更大地舒张自己，就在他满足喟叹时，乔已经趁虚而入夺走了他的唇舌，在尝到达米安舌尖的滋味时，乔忍不住射精，滚烫的体液灌进收缩的肠道，乔顶到更深处，把里面搅得软成一团。  
等他终于结束时，小恶魔早已在射精之后体力不支地晕过去了。

“我不吃早餐。”眼下淡青的痕迹让少年看着更加苍白无辜，如果不是曾被亲自扭断手腕，乔也不会相信那副身躯有着如此不可思议的力量。  
乔坐下来，把头凑过来。  
“滚，发情的怪物，我不想再做了。”达米安有严重的起床气，此时他很想杀几个魔物来解气，但身体不适的酸软让他根本不想动弹。

“我是说，”乔真挚地眨了眨眼睛，“你可以喝我的。”  
达米安有一刻怔住，绿色的眼睛如猫眼石一般审视着乔。  
“我想你不坏，”乔摸着自己脖子上已经愈合不见的伤口，“你只是需要进食，就像人需要吃饭一样。你已经选了最低限度的猎物了。”

达米安偏过去不看他，从小他生活在杀戮之中，理解和包容对他来说太陌生了。  
“你是吸血鬼，你可以吸我的血；你是魅魔，你可以，”乔停顿了一小下，“和我做爱。”  
达米安抬了抬眼睛，像是不耐烦又像是嘲笑地说：“我还有一部分猎人的血统，猎杀也是我的天性。”  
乔终于明白为什么达米安不像一般魔物那样畏惧猎人。  
“我们可以一起。”  
达米安不置可否“哼”了一声，这个稚嫩的猎人还有那种不切实际的天真幻想，指望能改变魔物的本性，或许这就是他不肯杀掉他的原因。猎人更愿意用救赎的方式而不是杀戮的方式来净化，达米安不需要这种仁慈。

乔应该料想到这样留不住达米安。他的失落在亲眼看到新的被折磨而死的魔物时变成了愤怒，翘着的阴茎是恶劣的猎魔人对他明显的嘲讽。  
乔承认这狠狠刺伤了他，他不愿意达米安和那些魔物性交，他不愿意将达米安拱手让给任何生物。独占欲吐着猩红的信子刺痛了他。

达米安盯上了一个人口贩子，在黑暗的城市找到猎物不是难事。毛发过盛的男人见到他已经不能自持，达米安把他按在桌子上，左手掐着他的脖子。  
在急促的交合频率中，达米安回想到他那次难得的高潮，鲜血只能给他快感，高潮只有那一次。而达米安不知道原因，他也试图不去思考那个原因。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”达米安温柔地呻吟着，他的手触及到猎物的心脏。  
黑色发丝上面的汗水如细碎的水晶熠熠生辉，他扭动着腰，但徒劳无功。  
达米安看着猎物的眼睛，湛蓝如天空，达米安晕眩在这澄澈之中，多用了半秒钟意识到这是拙劣的变形。  
“乔，”达米安的声音有震惊和恐慌，而收缩的肠道像是要排斥那硕大的性器，然而已经晚了。  
恢复本来样貌的乔用力量优势反压着达米安，他憎恨这个魔鬼，他大力地抽插着，手指在臀瓣留下鲜红的淤痕。  
“你还记得我。”  
乔把达米安的头撞向桌面时没有留力气，达米安觉得头晕目眩双耳轰鸣，身体的快感催促他细声尖叫。——但这不可能是真的，乔不应该出现在这里，在操他。  
乔卡着他的脖子，几乎将达米安禁锢到窒息。  
“看着我的眼睛，”乔已经忘记自己装成恶魔的初衷是要达米安迷途知返，现在他只想深深操进这象牙白色的身体里，让他永远记住这滋味，“看着你的主人怎么赐予你高潮。”  
乔把手指伸进达米安的唇里，柔软的舌包裹着他，就像下面的小嘴留恋过大的阴茎。

达米安抽神回来，用匕首狠狠刺进乔的肋骨，直到匕首锋利的刀刃全部没入，达米安才放开了自己的武器。  
“这是欺骗我的代价。”达米安努力从情欲中缓和出来，他不想失控，他不想堕落得像野兽。  
呼吸牵动的抽痛让乔放开了达米安，小恶魔穿好衣服，不在乎精液顺着他的腿根流下，他急着披上他的人皮离开。  
乔皱紧眉头，将匕首拔出来，血液缓缓流淌下来，银白的钢铁上染着猩红，乔从背后抱住达米安，用他自己的匕首抵在他的喉咙上。

那一刻达米安真心相信乔有考虑杀死他。  
但什么让他放弃这个选择，达米安不知道。乔让他舔刀口的血迹，让他吻他刺穿的伤口。乔的肋骨在愈合，达米安半跪在他面前，看着肌肉紧致的腹部逐渐恢复麦色光滑。  
他的舌尖有他的血迹，乔拉着他站起来，指腹轻柔地抹去达米安嘴角的血痕，有乔的也有达米安自己的。  
达米安主动吻了他，蜻蜓点水，像是他自己也没有预料的行为。  
乔的回应热烈而迅疾，达米安已经放弃抵抗，乔贪婪地掠夺他唇齿间的气息，勾引着他的舌头扫过他的牙齿。当乔吻过他的脸颊，吻着他的锁骨，一直滑下，直到跪在地上含住他的挺立，达米安不可抑制倒抽着气发出近乎呜咽的哀吟，那双蓝色眼睛专注看着他，达米安向后退，直到被抵在墙边，乔的手抚摸着他脆弱的下体，给他完美的深喉，舌尖舔舐他的双球，湿热的口腔像旋涡吸引着他。

手指扩张后穴的感受被前端的刺激替代，当乔按到那个敏感的褶皱时达米安如触电般瑟缩一阵。乔调转姿势用舌尖挑逗那令人疯狂的一点。  
达米安被他搞哭了。  
“你不能，”麻酥酥的快感层层叠加，像是岩浆积累要喷涌而出，他的小腹阵阵收紧，腺体的刺激让他快感鲜明，“你不能见过我的脆弱，还活着……”最后的话变成细小的呻吟几不可闻。  
高潮如潮水淹没了他。  
乔进入他的时候达米安感觉他融化成了一汪温泉，而乔并没有预设他想给达米安纯粹的快感会带来这种意料之外的变化，他怀里的恶魔真的成了美味可口的糕点，任他拆剥入腹。  
等最后乔射在达米安脸上的时候，那双绿色的眸子无辜地眨着，乌黑的睫毛像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

乔的吻带着一丝腥甜，就算达米安再次逃离，那是明天。

END.


End file.
